Caught With A Delancey
by Litta
Summary: Rebecca 'Crack' Delancey finds herself caught between liking Mush, a newsie, and wanting to protect him from her brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Mush followed the others to the restaurant. Jack was still their leader and they were going to celebrate the success of their strike. The others with them were Racetrack, Crutchy, Davey, Les, and Kid Blink. Since Tibby's was closed they had to walk an extra couple of blocks to the next restaurant. They sat down and ordered their food, still discussing the strike.

"So did you really ride out on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage?" Davey asked Jack.

"Of course. You think I'm lyin'?" Jack replied.

"Jack wouldn't never lie to his fellow newsies!"

"Thanks Race," Jack said.

"Come on Davey, haven't you'se learned ta trust Jack yet?" Kid Blink asked.

"It's just a hard story to believe," Davey told them.

While this conversation continued, their waitress brought their food out. She set all seven plates on the table at once, and all the drinks. She held out the check.

"Who wants it?" she asked.

"Give it here," Jack said. She handed it to him and left. Mush's eyes never left her. He was still staring at here when Racetrack punched him in the arm.

"Wha' was dat for?" Mush asked.

"I asked if you'se had ten cents," Race answered. Mush dug into his pockets and found ten cents. "What was you'se looking at anyways?" Race asked after Mush handed over the change.

"Nuttin'," Mush said. He was looking at the waitress again while she waited for another table to pay their bill. The conversation at his table resumed but Mush was too busy watching the waitress to notice. She was yelling at the customers because they couldn't pay their bill.

"I know you'se got money. I already saw you'se stuff two bills in your back pocket so don't tell me you'se is broke."

"Look here goil," one of the customers said, "we ain't got no money so you'll just have to pay our bill for us."

"Hand over dat money now or I'll force you'se both to woik in the kitchen to pay off your bill." After a few more threats from the waitress the customers paid their bill and left. As she turned to head back into the kitchen she caught Mush's eye. Her eyes were very serious, which sparked Mush's interest even more. She quickly looked away and went back to the kitchen.

"That goil's got spunk," Jack commented.

"Yea, but too much for my taste," Race said before putting a cigar in his mouth. They paid their bill and left. They headed back for the lodging house where they met up with Specs, Boots, and the rest of the gang. They started a game of poker, but Mush didn't play.

"Why ain't you playin' poker wit da others?" Crutchy asked him, but Mush was too busy thinking to even hear Crutchy. He was still thinking about the waitress when he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mush bought his papers and began selling at the harbor like usual. It didn't take him too long to sell his last paper. There weren't any other newsies around, so he decided to go looking for some. He was just leaving the harbor when he noticed a girl starting to cross the street. She was reading a newspaper instead of looking where she was going; otherwise she might have noticed the out of control carriage heading straight for her. Mush reacted immediately. He ran up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back onto the sidewalk. She looked up and took another step back when she saw the carriage pass in front of her. She turned around to look at the person who saved her. Mush smiled, but was then struck by her eyes.

"You'se da waitress from last night!" he said.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me life."

"It was nuttin'. What's so interesting 'bout dat newspaper dat kept you'se from lookin' up?" he asked.

She shrugged and shook his hand off her arm. "Thanks again," she told him. Then she ran off. This time she made sure to check the street before she ran out into it. Mush started to run after her but was cut off by a carriage. When it passed she was already gone. He ran to the other side of the street and looked for her. The only thing he found was a tarnished silver necklace lying on the ground. He remembered seeing it around the girl's neck when she turned around. He stuck it in his pocket and planned to give it back to her the next time he saw her.

In the meantime he met some of the others at Medda's. Medda let them all eat for free after Jack sweet-talked her. After her last performance she joined them backstage and asked what was new.

"Business was lousy today," Racetrack said.

"Your horse lose again?" Jack asked.

"No, da horse won. But there was anudder newsie there and he was stealin' me business."

"Tomorra will be a better day, Race." Jack patted him on the shoulder. "How was your day Mush?"

"It was fine. I sold all of me papes at da harbor."

"Who was dat goil I saw you'se wit?" Crutchy asked Mush.

"What goil?" Mush knew he was talking about the waitress, but he didn't want to tell the others about her just yet.

"You was talkin' to a goil next to da street."

"Oh, her. She was thankin' me for savin' her life."

"You saved a goil's life?" Racetrack asked.

"Yeah. She walked in front of a carriage and I pulled her back, dat's all." The boys questioned Mush a little longer. Then they started talking about Brooklyn and Spot Conlon. When they eventually left, Mush headed to the restaurant where the waitress worked. It was already closed so he decided to return the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

After Mush sold his last paper to an old lady, he looked around again for the waitress. He'd kept an eye open for her all day, hoping to see her again. She never showed up at the harbor though. He walked around the city but didn't see her anywhere. He ate lunch at Tibby's and hung out with the other newsies until it was night. Once they were all settled in the lodging house he snuck over to the restaurant. He waited outside the back for the waitress to get off work. She came out the side door and Mush ran up to her. She looked surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him while cracking her knuckles.

"I'm returning this necklace of yours. You dropped it at da harbor yesterday." He handed her the necklace. She looked at it, inspecting it for damage, and then looked back at him.

"I hope you don't 'spect nuttin'. I ain't got no money to spare."

"Of course not! I just wanted to give it back to you."

She stared at him in disbelief. Most people would have sold the necklace for food or rent money, but this guy hadn't. He brought it back to her, not even asking for any reward. There's no way he could know what the necklace meant to her.

"Why didn't you sell it?" she asked him.

"Why would I sell it?"

"For money."

"But I knew it was yours."

"Well thanks then."

"Your welcome." Mush smile sheepishly.

"Look, I gots to get home."

"Right now? Can't you wait a few minutes?"

"No, me brudders like me home right away."

"I'll come see you tomorrow then."

"Not while I'm working though." Mush agreed to visit her after she got off work and then she ran off.

"Wait!" Mush called after her, but she was already gone. "I still don't know your name." He walked back to the lodging house and snuck in without waking anybody up. He fell asleep thinking about his meeting with the waitress tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is really short, school has just been really busy lately. There will be more next time, I promise! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey fellas, I got some news for you," Racetrack told everyone at lunch the next day.

"What's that?" Jack asked him.

"I met the poifect goil yesterday," he announced. Everyone immediately began asking questions. They wanted to know who she was, how Racetrack met her, what she was like, when they would get to meet her, and so on. Racetrack waited on the questions and told them his story first.

"I was sellin' papes at da races yesterday like usual. Then I saw the same newsie that stole my business da other day. So I walked over to him and asked him who he thought he was, selling papes in my territory. He didn't answer. His face was hidden by a big hat, so I pulled it off to get a look at his face, before I soaked it that is. But when I pulled off da hat, a bunch of long hair fell out of it. It was a goil stealin' me business. So I says to her real polite that she has to leave. She told me she didn't want to. So we started talking and I ended up eatin' lunch with her. Dat's why I didn't eat with you'se yesterday. Now she's officially my goil."

"Since when are goils newsies?" Crutchy asked.

"Since now, dat's when!" Racetrack told him.

"When do we get to meet her?" Davey asked.

"Tonight. She's coming over to da lodging house." After lunch the only thing Mush could think about was meeting the waitress. It was easy to sneak off because everyone was focused on Racetrack's girlfriend. He made it to the restaurant just as she walked outside.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back. There was a brief moment of silence before Mush thought of something else to say. "Will your brudders wonder where you are?"

"No, I told them I'd be out late." She cracked her knuckles as she spoke.

"Oh." Another pause. "You ran off last night before I could ask you your name."

"It's Crack."

"I'm Mush." There was that sheepish smile of his again she noticed. She didn't realize she was smiling too. Mush saw her fingering the necklace he'd returned to her. "Is dat necklace impoitant to you?" She stopped fidgeting with it.

"It – was my mother's," she said. Why did she tell him that? Her brothers didn't even know she had it but here she was telling this newsie about it.

"Is your mudder dead?" Mush asked after a minute.

"I guess so. I never knew her." She saw a look of compassion on his face and knew he was trying to think of something to say. "But it's no big deal. I never knew her, so I don't miss her." Mush didn't say anything. "So what's it like being a newsie?" she asked to change the subject.

"It's great. I gots me a place to sleep and food to eat and money to pay for it, most of the time. How long you worked at dis restaurant?"

"A couple months."

"You like it?"

"It's okay. It gets me money. Where do you live?" Mush told her where he lived, and told her about the other newsies he lived with. He told her about their recent strike and Medda, the Brooklyn newsies, and lots of other stuff. She listened with only an occasional question. After he'd been talking awhile he started asking her questions. She told him about working at the restaurant but was careful not to give away too much information about herself.

"So where do _you_ live?" Mush asked her.

"With me brudders." She started cracking her knuckles.

"What about your fadder?"

"He left when I was little, leaving me brudders to raise me."

"Well they done a decent job," Mush told her with a smile. She smiled back, then caught herself.

"I should probably get home. It was nice to see you again."

"You too. Can I see you after you get off tomorrow?"

"I don't woik tomorrow." Mush quickly talked her into hanging out with him while he sold papers. She ran home and he snuck back into the lodging house. There were still a few boys up playing poker, but they didn't notice Mush. There were too busy trying to bluff the others to notice much of anything. Mush could hardly wait to see Crack again.


	5. Chapter 5

Crack woke up abruptly. She was soaked with ice cold water, and her brother Morris was standing over her with an empty bucket. He smiled when he saw her wake up. She glared at him and tackled him to the floor. She got in a good punch before he kicked her off. It wasn't long before her other brother came up and opened her door.

"What's goin' on up here?" he asked loudly.

"This dunce here dumped a bucket of water on me," Crack told him.

"Now Morris, why would you do a thing like dat?" Oscar asked.

"You told me to!" Morris shouted.

"Both of you just get out so I can get dressed," Crack told them. Oscar grabbed Morris and dragged him out of the room. Crack quickly threw on some clothes over her lean frame and ran a brush through her hair. She looked at her reflection in the broken mirror hanging on the wall. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders with waves keeping it from hanging straight. She was fair-skinned with a few freckles scattered around her face. Her large brown eyes stared back at her. She'd never considered herself very pretty, but then, she'd never had a reason to. She shrugged and headed downstairs. Her brothers were fighting over the milk. She stole a biscuit from the table and was able to slip past them without an interrogation. She made her way to the place that sold newsies their papers. Mush had already bought his and was waiting for her in an alley nearby.

"Mornin' Crack." Mush greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Mush. So what's in da papes this mornin'?" she asked.

"Ah, da usual, you know? But let's move before da others come over here and see us." He grabbed her hand and pulled her farther into the alley. After a few more turns, adding to Crack's disorientation, they arrived at the harbor.

"How do you not get lost doing that?" she asked.

"I know my way around," Mush told her. "Have you ever sold papes before?" She told him no. "Well I'm gonna teach you then. The first thing you gotta know is headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."

"So you can make up da headlines?" she asked, confused.

"No, you just . . . improve 'em."

Mush spent the day teaching Crack to be a newsie. He showed her the best selling spots and techniques. He taught her what kinds of headlines sold better. Once they ran out of papers to sell they headed to lunch. As they rounded a corner, Crack spotted her brothers ahead of them. She quickly grabbed Mush's hand and pulled him into the nearest open door. They ended up inside a bakery.

"Wha' was dat for?" Mush asked her. Before she answered him, she took a quick look out the front window and pushed him farther into the store. "Crack?"

"Sorry, I saw the Delancy brudders outside is all." She was pacing in front of him and cracking her knuckles. "I just want to wait till they pass."

"Dat's okay. While we're waitin' mind if I ask you a question?" She told him to go ahead. "Is 'Crack' your real name?"

"No, it's my nickname. It's 'cause I'm always cracking my knuckles, a nervous habit I have. Is Mush yours?"

"No. I got my nickname when I became a newsie. They said I was such a softy 'cause I liked mushy feelings, so they started calling me Mush. If 'Crack' isn't your real name, what is?"

Before Crack could answer the bakery door opened and the Delancy brothers walked in. They headed straight for the back of the store, so Crack quickly pushed Mush down a side aisle towards the front of the store. When they heard the Delancy's talking to the owner they walked out the door and ran down the street till they were sure the Delancy's weren't after them.

"Why you so afraid of the Delancy brudders?" Mush asked.

"Same reason you are: I don't wanna get soaked by 'em."

"But you ain't a newsie, so why would they soak you?" Crack didn't answer, so Mush didn't repeat the question. They bought sandwiches at a small shop and walked while they ate. They stopped back at the harbor. Once they finished eating, Mush suggested they take a swim. Crack said no, so he grabbed her and they both fell into the water.

"Wha'd you do that for?" Crack asked when they resurfaced.

"I thought it'd be fun. Doesn't the water feel nice?" Mush started floating on his back, enjoying the coolness of the water. Crack waited a minute before pushing him under. "Hey!" he shouted.

"What?" she asked innocently. They splashed each other for a while and then just relaxed in the water. Finally Crack got out; Mush followed her.

"So what now?" he asked her.

"I need to get home. I can't keep my brudders waiting. I had fun today though." She smiled at Mush and ran home. All the way home she was thinking about Mush and his stupid smile. She couldn't get his face out of her head. She was still thinking about him when Oscar met her in front of their door.

"Where were you all day?" he asked.

"Nowhere." He gave her a look that said she better have been nowhere. He had this way of finding out when she was lying to him. She hoped she could fool him this once, otherwise she wouldn't be the only one in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Crack went to work as usual the next day. She served her customers and dealt with the stupid ones. During her break she went on the roof to eat. She looked at the people passing by and wondered what Mush was doing. Without warning her brother's voice echoed in her head. She remembered their conversation before she'd gone to bed. She finished her sandwich and was just heading back inside to handle the evening rush when she saw Mush sitting behind the restaurant. She knew he was waiting for her, and that he'd wait until she was done to talk to her. She made up her mind about what she was going to say to him after work, but first she had to finish working. So she went back inside and completed her shift. Then she went out back to talk to Mush.

"Hey Crack. How was your day?" Mush asked her. He was smiling.

"It was fine. You?"

"Didn't sell all my papes, but still good." A moment of silence followed his answer. Crack tried to think of how to tell him what she had to say, but was finding it harder than she thought. She started pacing and cracking her knuckles. "Something on your mind Crack?" Mush waited for her to answer. Finally she stopped pacing and looked at him.

"You can't see me anymore Mush," she told him bluntly. Mush looked surprised and confused.

"What do you mean? Didn't you have fun yesterday?"

"Yes, but it can't happen again." Mush looked hurt. Crack knew she had to hurry or she wouldn't be able to do this. "I'm sorry Mush, but I just can't see you again. Bye." She turned around and left him there. She hated to do it, but it was for his own good. She had to protect him from her brothers and this was the only way she could think of. He called her name but she wouldn't turn around. She could hear the hurt in his voice. Once she turned the corner she ran all the way home. She went straight to her room and shut the door. Fortunately her brothers were already sleeping. She fell asleep thinking about Mush.

The next day she went to the harbor during her break. While she was eating she saw Mush selling his papers. Before she could leave he saw her and walked over.

"Hey Crack," Mush said. He stood next to her awkwardly, trying to think of something to say.

"I got to get back to woik Mush." She got up and left him standing there. She finished her shift and was planning on going straight home. Mush was waiting for her out back, but she just ignored him and continued on her way.

Every day for the rest of the week she ate at the harbor. She watched Mush sell his papers and have fun with his fellow newsies. She made sure he never saw her. On her next day off she made her way over to the harbor to see if Mush was there. She looked around but didn't see him. She headed back towards her home when she was knocked over from behind. When the person got off of her she turned around and looked into Mush's face.

"Sorry 'bout that," he told her. "You didn't turn around when I called your name. I ran after you but tripped and knocked you over. I thought you didn't want to see me?"

"I don't- I mean can't," Crack corrected herself.

"Then why you been at da harbor every day? I seen you eatin' but you never come talk to me."

"You saw me every day? Why didn't you say something to me?"

"I was sellin' papes, and you left before I was done. Why were you here every day?" She tried to leave but he held her there. He waited for her to answer.

"I was just eatin', dat okay with you?" He didn't let go of her arm, so she tried again. "Look, it won't woik between us, now let go of me arm."  
"Why won't it woik between us?" Crack tried to get away again, but he still wouldn't let go of her arm. She sighed in frustration and gave up.

"At least let me sit down," she told him. They sat on some barrels on the sidewalk and Mush waited for her answer. "Last time I was with a boy my brudders found out and soaked him pretty bad. That's why I have to stay away from you."

"I can handle myself," Mush said confidently. Crack just shook her head.

"Not against my brudders you can't. Just trust me okay? It's for your own good." Mush shook his head.

"If you didn't want to be with me you wouldn't have been at da harbor every day, so I can't just trust you."

Crack knew he was right, more so than he even knew. She couldn't let him know that though or she'd never be able to leave him. She tried to get away but Mush just grabbed her arm again. She was ready to give up.

"Just don't ever let my brudders catch us," she said.

She watched as a smile slowly spread across his face. The next thing she knew Mush leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. When she looked at him she saw him blush. They spent the rest of the day together, being sure to avoid anywhere that the Delancy brothers were known to visit. At the end of the day Mush headed back to the newsies lodging house and Crack went back to her own home. Crack was glad to be back with Mush, even if it was dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

Mush woke up happy. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time it seemed. Racetrack was also in a good mood. He had spent the entire night with his girlfriend. The rest of the newsies picked up on the good moods and soon they were all feeling happy. They decided that after they sold all their papers they would meet for lunch at Tibby's. Mush sold at his usual spot, but business was slow. It took him a while, but he finally sold his last paper. While he was still selling his papers the others had already finished.

"We need to find us something to do Jack," Racetrack said. Jack merely shrugged. They walked around and met up with a few other newsies. They began walking towards Tibby's when they saw a girl pass in front of them. Kid Blink was the first to recognize her.

"Dat's the Delancy's sister!"

"You sure?" Jack asked him.

"'Course I'm sure."

"Yeah, I recognize her too now," Racetrack said. "Let's soak her!"

"What for?" Jack asked.

"For Crutchy," Kid Blink told him. "Remember when the Delancy brudders messed him up? Well this is pay back." Jack agreed and they followed the Delancy sister down the street. They waited for her to turn into an alley before stopping her. "Hello der Miss."

"Who're you?" she asked.

"Just a couple of newsies that don't appreciate what your brudders did to our friend," Racetrack told her.

"I don't have anything to do with me brudders," she told him.

They didn't believe her. Kid Blink was the first to throw a punch. He hit her in the stomach and knocked her to the ground. Racetrack jumped in and the others soon followed. Once they were finished they pushed her to the side of the alley and left for lunch. They met Mush at the door.

"Business slow?" Jack asked Mush.

"Yea. Ready for lunch though, how 'bout you'se?" They all agreed and ordered their lunch. While they ate the others told Mush about their bit of fun.

"So you soaked the Delancy good?" Mush asked. They told him they did. "Wish I'd been there."

After lunch they returned to the lodging house. Mush suddenly got the urge to see Crack, so he told the others he forgot something at the harbor. He ran back past Tibby's in the direction of Crack's restaurant. He passed an alley along the way that had signs of a fight. He wondered if this was where his friends had soaked the Delancy and decided to check it out. He noticed the body lying next to the wall and went over to see which Delancy it was. When he turned the person over he was surprised by who he saw.

"Crack!" He watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Mush," she said. Her lip was bleeding, one eye was swollen, and she was bruised all over.

"What happened?" He couldn't believe his friends could mistake Crack for a Delancy.

"I got soaked by a couple of guys."

"Can you get up?" Mush tried to help her stand up, but she collapsed to the ground. "You need help." He tried to think of somewhere where she could get help. He gently picked her up and carried her straight to Medda's. He used the back entrance and put her down. He was about to leave in search of Medda when she came into the room.

"Mush, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

Mush showed her Crack. He quickly explained what he knew and asked if she would let Crack stay there overnight. Medda agreed and Mush thanked her. He decided he would stay with Crack overnight instead of going back to the lodging house.

"You'll be safe here. I'll stay with you in case something happens."

"Thanks Mush." She smiled. Mush thanked Medda again, and told her not to tell anyone about Crack. She assured him she wouldn't say anything and then she left. Mush made sure Crack was comfortable before she fell asleep. Then he grabbed a sheet rolled up on the ground and laid down near Crack. He fell asleep wondering what had happened to Crack and hoping she'd be all right.


	8. Chapter 8

Mush woke up early and checked on Crack. She was still sleeping so he waited for her to wake up.

"Feelin' any better?" he asked her.

"A little. Thanks for stayin'."

"You're welcome." Crack went back to sleep, so Mush decided it was the best time for him to leave. He headed back to the lodging house. Everyone was up and getting ready. Mush got ready with the others, and soon they were asking him where he was all night.

"Was you with a goil?" Racetrack asked.

"No, nuttin' like dat. I just spent so long searchin' da harbor that I fell asleep in an alley."

"You shoulda said you were with a goil," Jack told him. "It sounds better."

Mush finished getting ready with the other newsies and left to get his papers. He bought less than usual so he could sell them quickly. Once he was finished selling, he made a short stop at Tibby's for some food. He ate some and wrapped the rest up. Then he headed back to Medda's to check on Crack. She was awake again so he helped her eat the food he'd saved for her. When she was done with the food she tried to get up, but she was still too weak. Medda came down to see how she was doing.

"She's doing better," Mush told Medda. "Can she stay anudder night?" Mush didn't want to send her home yet.

"She can stay as long as she needs to," Medda told him. He thanked her. "No problem Mush. Tell Jack to come see me the next time you see him." Mush said he would and Medda left. Mush stayed and talked with Crack a little longer but left so she could sleep. He went back to the lodging house and received more questions.

"Where were you all day?" Jack asked.

"Sellin' papes like always," Mush told him.

"You weren't sellin' papes _all_ day. We looked for you at da harbor but you wasn't there. So where were you?"

"Maybe he was beatin' up a Delancey," Kid Blink said.

"Maybe he was with a goil," Racetrack said. He winked at some of the newsies which made Mush blush, and then the newsies began hooting and hollering about the blush. They continued bothering him until he strung them a story about what he did all day. None of them believed him, but they enjoyed it all the same. Once they were satisfied they all went to bed.

The next day Mush didn't sell any papers. He left the lodging house early and went straight to Medda's to see Crack. She was already awake, so he sat down and started talking with her.

"How you feelin'?" he asked her.

"Okay. Ain't you sellin' papes?"

"Not today. I want to know what happened to you." Crack sighed. She'd been trying to avoid telling him who she was. She had no choice.

"My real name is Rebecca Delancey. The Delancey's are me brudders." Before Mush could think of something to say, Crack continued. "It was da newises that beat me up." Mush didn't respond. "Mush?" she said. He still hadn't said anything. She was starting to get a little worried. She slowly got up and sat next to him. He looked at the floor and still didn't say anything. "Sorry I never told you, but I was afraid of what you'd say."

"Dat explains why da newsies beat you," Mush said finally.

"Are you mad?" Crack asked. Mush smiled.

"Naw, just wish you'd told me sooner. Some things make a lot more sense now." He put his arm around her and she relaxed. She couldn't believe that he didn't mind dating a Delancey. She would still have to be careful around her brothers, but no Mush understood her caution around them. Then she tried to remember how long she'd been away from home. She quickly asked Mush how long she'd been at Medda's. "Only three days, why?"

"My brudders are gonna wonder where I been." Now Mush understood her panic.

"You still need to rest though."

"No, I got to get home. Please, Mush, help me get home." Mush agreed and helped her up. They carefully traveled through the city, avoiding all the newsies and the Delancey brothers. Mush brought her all the way up to her room. "Thanks, but leave before me brudders get back."

"You knows where to find me?" Mush asked her. She nodded and he left. She heard her brothers come home later but they never checked her room. She heard them arguing about something but didn't catch what it was. She fell asleep thinking of Mush.


	9. Chapter 9

As Mush woke up his first thoughts were of Crack. He had been surprised to find out that she was a Delancey. He recalled hearing about the Delancey's having a sister, but he'd never seen her. While he was still thinking he passed by the other newsies without noticing their glances. He didn't realize his face reflected his thoughts.

"What on earth could our Mush be thinking about to 'cause dat smile?" Racetrack asked the newsies. "I think he's found himself a goil!" Mush tried to duck out of the room but the newsies wouldn't let him.

"Come on Mush," Kid Blink said, "just tell us who she is." Mush looked at Jack, but he was laughing too. Mush decided he'd get away sooner if he told them about Crack.

"Okay, maybe I did get myself a goil." Racetrack sat him down on a chair so they could ask him questions.

"Who is she?"

"What's her name?"

"When did you meet?"

"Is she pretty?"

Mush couldn't answer any of the questions because no one would have heard his answer. Jack quieted the group and they waited for Mush to answer their questions. He answered carefully, making sure he didn't let the newsies know that Crack was a Delancey.

"Her name's Crack and she's the prettiest goil I've ever seen," he said with a smile. The newsies badgered him for more information, but he wouldn't say anymore.

They bought their papers and split up to sell them. Mush sold his by lunch time and headed to the restaurant Crack worked at. When he didn't see her he asked another waitress where she was. He was told she'd been fired after skipping work the past few days. There was nothing he could do. He left the restaurant and looked for her around the city. He knew better than to go to her house, even though he was sure he'd find her there, so he went near her house. When he didn't see any sign of her he left and found some of his newsie friends. They went back to the lodging house for the rest of the night.

Crack saw Mush standing in the alley across from her house. She would have waved but was afraid that would bring him inside. Her brothers weren't home, but she didn't know when they'd be back. It turned out to be a few minutes after she saw Mush disappear. They came upstairs and checked her room. They froze when they saw her. It was only a minute before they tackled her and demanded to know where she'd been.

"I ain't been nowhere!" she yelled at them.

"Well you ain't been here so tell us where you been!" Oscar shouted back at her. Morris was holding her down while Oscar leaned over her face and asked the questions.

"Why do you'se care anyway?" she asked them.

"We're you brudders and we's supposed to take care of you. Now answer da questions!"

"Leave me alone!" She struggled to get up. "And get dis ape off me!"

"We ain't gonna let you up 'till you tell us what you been up to the past four days!" She said nothing. "If you don't answer now, we'll beat it out of you." When she didn't answer he nodded at Morris who punched her in the stomach. She wheezed as the air rushed out of her, but still refused to tell them anything. Morris punched her again. When she refused to answer again Oscar slapped her across the face. He slapped her once more and she screamed for them to stop. They waited for her to answer.

"Fine, you win." She took a few breaths, trying to think of what to say. "I was with a friend."

"Who?" Oscar asked her. Again she had to think.

"One of the odder waitresses I woik with."

"Why was you gone for four days?"

"I was stayin' with her family. You got a problem with dat?"

"Yeah I do, mostly 'cause I don't believe you. I know you wasn't with some goil's family, no where was you?" She couldn't think of what to say, so she remained silent. "Don't make me hurt you again." She knew he meant it. When he nodded at Morris, and Morris raised his fist to punch her again, she gave in.

"I was with a boy!" She watched Oscar's eyes narrow.

"What boy?" he asked her.

"He's a newsie."

Oscar told Morris to let her up. They walked out of the room. She heard them go into their room, talking about how they were going to find this newsie. Crack felt horrible about telling her brothers about Mush. She was thankful that they hadn't made her give a name. She went to bed, planning to find Mush first thing tomorrow.

When Crack woke up in the morning she waited for her brothers to leave before getting up. She left her house and headed to the lodging house. She arrived just as the newsies were leaving, so she quickly hid in an alley. She saw Mush talking with some of the others, a few she recognized as the ones that soaked her. When Mush turned his head towards Crack, she waved to get his attention. He quickly said something to his friends and went back inside the lodging house. His friends continued walking. Mush came out a side door next to Crack.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked her. She noticed he had that sheepish smile on his face again, but it faded when he saw the small bruise on her cheek.

"I came to warn you. My brudders know about you. They got it out of me last night that I'd been wit a boy and that he was a newsie. I don't know how long it'll take 'em, but they'll find you. You have to hide." Her voice was urgent.

"Let me sell my papes first; then I'll meet you."

"No, forget da papes! If my brudders find you they'll kill you!"

"If I don't sell any papes I won't have any money. What good will hiding do if I ain't got money to buy food."

"I'll get da money then, but please just come with me." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to understand. He thought for a minute.

"Let me sell a few papes, enough to make some money." She sighed.

"Fine. After you sell your papes meet me at the alley behind da restaurant I used to woik at." He nodded and ran after the newsies.

She watched him go and then ran back to her house. She grabbed all the money she could find, packed some food for Mush, and then left to look for a place to hide Mush. She thought about Medda's but decided the other newsies would find him and possible let it slip where he was. Her brothers might even find him there if the newsies didn't. She finally found a place she was sure would keep Mush safe from her brothers. She hid the food, but kept the money on her. She made her to the alley behind the restaurant and waited.

Around lunch time she snuck into the kitchen and stole a bit of food, and then went back outside. As more time passed Crack grew worried. Mush should have sold his papers. When it started getting dark she knew something was wrong. She started looking for Mush, or her brothers, but found neither. She searched every alley she knew of, but still didn't find Mush. She was getting desperate. She found herself near the newsies lodging house and figured she had nothing to lose. She walked inside and made her way into the main bedroom. The boys were scattered all over the room, none actually sleeping. Jack was the first to spot her.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked her. She was trying to catch her breath to answer as the other newsies turned towards her.

"Hey, that's the Delancey's sister!" Racetrack shouted. Jack looked at her again and finally recognized her. Some of the newsies started walking towards her with a glint in their eyes. She recognized that glint.

"No, please, stop," she told them.

"Why should we listen to a Delancey?" Racetrack asked her. The boy nearest her threw a punch that she ducked.

"It's Mush," she said. She dodged another punch and back away from the group surrounding her. She ran into Racetrack.

"What about Mush?" Racetrack asked her suspiciously.

"Wait, where is Mush?" Jack asked. He looked around and didn't see him.

"I ain't seen him since he left for da harbor dis mornin'," Kid Blink told Jack.

"Where's Mush?" Racetrack asked Crack.

"I don't know, dat's why I'm here," she told him. "I think me brudders got him."

"What!?" Racetrack yelled. Many started yelling at her, some even tried to punch her again. She tried to get away but Racetrack wouldn't let her go. She felt a few blows, but then they stopped. She heard Jack shout at everyone to stop. He could see

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked her. He realized she must have been desperate to come to them for help. She quickly explained what she had told her brothers, her plans with Mush, and how he hadn't shown up. "So you want us to help you find them?" She nodded.

Jack believed her. He quickly told the newsies to search the city for Mush. They left the house in groups, Crack staying with Jack, Racetrack, and Kid Blink. She told them where she'd already searched, so they started down by the harbor. It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of a scuffle in an alley close by. They ran and found the Delancey's soaking Mush. The newsies immediately jumped in and dealt with the Delancey's. Crack dragged Mush away from the alley. He was unconscious. She looked at his wounds, but there weren't many. It appeared that her brothers hadn't been beating Mush up for very long. Once the Delancey brothers were gone, Jack and the others carried Mush back to the lodging house. Jack offered to let Crack spend the night there, but she told him she had to get home. She dragged herself back home and up to her room, unaware of her brothers watching her.


	10. Chapter 10

Mush woke up sore. He sat up slowly and looked around. He was back in the lodging house, but he couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Oscar Delancey punching him. He saw Jack walk over to him.

"How you feelin'?" Jack asked him.

"Sore and confused. What happened last night?" Mush asked him. Jack told him about Crack coming to the newsies for help, finding him with the Delancey's, and carrying him back to the lodging house.

"But we wanna know what happened to you." Mush thought a minute.

"I was sellin' my papes at da harbor like usual yesterday. I saw the Delancey brudders coming towards me and remembered Crack's warning dat they were out to get me. I dropped the papes and ran. I ran all day from them, hiding in alley's until they found me again. They finally cornered me in an alley by da harbor after dark and started to soak me. Oscar punched me in the face, and my head hit the brick wall behind me. Dat must've been when I passed out." Mush felt the bump on the back of his head. "Where's Crack?"

"She went home after we's brought you back here." Mush started to get up. "Where do you think you're goin'?" Jack asked him.

"I need to see her and thank her."

"You need to rest."

"I don't need to rest." Jack looked at him and laughed.

"Just try not to get into any more fights. I can't spend all my time savin' you," Jack said with a smile. Mush punched him in the arm and got out of bed. He left the lodging house and headed in the direction of Crack's house. He wasn't sure how he was going to talk to her because he couldn't risk entering her house, but he would find a way. As he was walking her heard his name called. He turned around and saw Crack huddled in the corner of an alley.

"What are you doin' back there Crack?" he asked her. She motioned for him to come to her, so he did. "Are you okay?" She shook her head. As he got closer he noticed bruises on her neck.

"My brudders are tryin' to kill me. They're mad 'cause I was wit you for so long, and dat I helped you get away last night."

"Why didn't you come to da lodging house?"

"I tried, but Morris was waitin' for me there. I've been hiding in dis alley for a few hours."

Mush pulled her up and hugged her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. He took her to the lodging house. Most of the newsies were still there. He had her sit down on a couch and brought her some food. While she ate he talked with Jack.

"Can she stay?" he asked. Jack considered the situation before replying.

"Yeah, but she'll have to woik." Mush thanked him and went back to Crack.

"Jack says you can stay here if you want," he told her.

Crack looked at him. She could see by the look on his face that he wanted her to. She had no arguments against it, and told Mush she would stay. His face lit up and he kissed her. They both blushed as the other newsies made comments. When she finished eating she went with Mush to buy papers. She sold with him and made a great partner. Around lunch time they headed to Tibby's, but were intercepted by the Delancey brothers.

"What have we here?" Oscar asked mockingly to Morris. "Looks like our sister's become a newsie. What do we do to newsies?" Morris smiled.

"We soak 'em." Before the Delancey's could do anything though, Jack turned Oscar around and punched him square in the face. Racetrack did the same to Morris. When they got up Jack and Racetrack punched them again.

"You leave these two alone or I'll soak you good," Jack told Oscar. "You understand?" Oscar nodded and ran off. Morris followed him.

"Thanks," Mush said.

"We figured those two might come after you'se, so we thought we'd keep an eye on them. Ready for lunch?" Mush nodded. He had his arm around Crack's waist as they followed Jack and Racetrack to Tibby's. As they ate lunch Crack was happy to be a newsie with Mush and relieved she'd never have to be with her brothers again.


End file.
